Starting life again in middle earth
by bethyhardy
Summary: A wish made by Harry Potter changes everything in middle earth. Harry becomes a one year old almost two year old elfling.legolas finds him in the arms of a dead elf female and takes him with him to rivendell and names him Calemirion. family fluff Legolas tempt at been a dad. Some funny moments and some crazy moments. A re-write of starting Life in Middle earth. on hold
1. Prologue

Prologue

(In the Wizarding World)

Harry had killed Voldemort saving the entire wizarding world from his darkness and frightening ideals. He had thought he could return to the days of happiness, the times when Voldemort wasn't interfering with his life, when he could just be a normal child with friends and school, once the tyrant was gone. Yet he felt depressed and alone. He had come to hate this place, this world. Death had changed everyone in ways Harry had not expected.

'Ginny only wanted me for my fame and popularity. Ron and Hermione are together now, they no longer enjoy being with me. I'm a nuisance. They just want to be together.'

Harry James Potter was sick of trying to be normal when everything clearly pointed out he wasn't. Through his uniqueness, he had lost people, good people, he no longer had anyone who still cared about him. His godfather was dead, so were his mother and father. However it was Severus Snape's death had saddened him the most, though the man was Slytherin he had been the bravest man he knew, Because of his sacrifice harry had found out the truth. Remus, Dumbledore, everyone he ever loved, they were no longer there. The poor boy was left all alone.

Harry thought of the things he had seen. Voldemort was an evil they had needed to fight against, but if things had gone differently, Fred might have Weasley twins joke shop might still be running. Severus wouldn't have been mauled to death by that damn snake. All Harry had wanted was to have a family, be happy and have friends. But his friends no longer cared for him now that they had their own fame and lifestyles, making them move away from him. All they could see was themselves rather than the lonely boy who couldn't seem to reach them. George and Luna came by sometimes, but they were often busy and couldn't spend nearly enough time with him to fill the growing emptiness in his heart.

He had loved Ginny once, but not anymore. She had begun to complain when he hadn't started to spend the money that Sirius and his parents had left him, angrily trying to convince him to buy useless things. He had been just too hurt to do so. He always asked what if? He would never know and all he now wanted was family and friendship, people who truly loved him for being alive and well.

Time had moved forward for everyone, but Harry. His friends had got married while he was left to live alone. He had only wanted to be happy and it had all been taken away before he knew it. Happiness was all he had ever wanted. Deep down, he had known that it was silly to want something he could never have, but after everything that had happened, he had felt he needed it.

Closing his emerald green eyes and shifting in his sheets, he felt something move through his heart. He found himself wanting to make a wish. Today was his birthday, after all. He was turning eighteen, but there was no one with him to celebrate it like in his childhood. Opening his eyes again, and looking at the candle on the bedside table. Harry let out a sad smile and leaned forward.

"I wish I could find a place where I can live in happiness and love even in war." As these words were leaving the young man's mouth the old clock struck midnight. With eyes closed, Harry James Potter blew out the candle and a flash of light enveloped him. The words spoken next were unheard, for Harry James Potter was no more. those words where a whisper of "That is a wish not bourn of this world but another."

MIDDLE EARTH

A family of three were making their way to Rivendell where their one year old elfling son would soon be named. The mother swept her beautiful waist length platinum blonde hair away from her creamy skin, letting her jade green eyes, shining as brightly as a gem, help her see where she was going. Her beauty was something the land should know of. Her husband was very proud of actually getting her attention. He had golden blond hair that was just past his shoulders, his skin bore a golden tan and eyes an earthy brown that had a glossy shine to them. He held himself with strength, but mostly because he didn't want to worry his wife over the fact that he was slightly lost and indeed unsure of whether or not he was heading in the right direction.

The woman looked down at her child, sensing something swirling inside him. She tilted her head. The child seemed to have become a vessel for a spirit, a young yet tortured soul. Yet the platinum blonde sensed the sweetness inside his heart. She pitied the spectre and found herself drawn to it. She turned to her husband. He did not know of this. She wasn't sure how he would react to this and she knew almost nothing of the spirit inside the small bundle of cloths. Sighing, she decided to clear her mind by focusing on the ground beneath her.

Whilst both adults continued down their path, they did not foresee the dangers that would occur, one being this news that the quest to destroy the one ring was over for the New brought the worst in nature …the other, however, was a far more impending menace that they would soon fall victim to, an ambush soon to come. They would unknowingly be leaving their son alone. If the male elf had looked behind him, he would have seen a glow coming from his wife and child. This glow became a beacon to those who wanted to kill elves.

The child stirred in his mother's arms for what might be the last time her eyes fall upon him. The woman tucked the child closer to herself, holding him tightly, for with that light came a great horror.


	2. Born again with the dead

Born again with the dead.

The light had died down, but once it had, the forest had become silent the air still. A one year old elfling was on his way to Rivendell to be named. When this spectacle was revealed, the rest of the elves would not be able to resist going to see him. After all, it wasn't as if elflings were born every day. In fact, there hadn't been one since Arwen, the beautiful daughter of Lord Elrond. This would be a great celebration, proof that their kind wasn't going extinct like many believed.

He was tucked inside something warm, feeling safe in the gentle rocking motion and the soft sound of birds singing lulling the elfling to sleep. However, the currently nameless baby had a name, but that may be because the famous Harry Potter of the wizard world had been reborn as this first known efiling in a while.

The second chance he had been given was something he had wished for a long time. Especially a child with no memories of his mother or father would long for the faintest memories of warmth or love. But to find this small light had not been easy in his previous life. The only way he would see it being remotely possible to reach was to be somehow reborn as a bird. Being reborn as an elf would do too. This was something he had longed for, not just as his hope, but as something he needed.

Looking around sleepily, Harry noticed that his father was walking ahead of his mother. However, being the child that he now was, Harry let out a tired moan and fell into slumber, leaving his new world for a moment. But the second he did, the peaceful forest was no longer at peace. There was something terribly wrong and a happy family would once again be taken from him.

The male elf known as Losson was scouting ahead of his wife, who was named Amonith, and their as yet nameless son.

Losson having missed the previous signs that he was leading his family into danger now picked them up. He tried desperately to get back to Amonith and child, but alas he was too late. The orcs had jumped out of the surrounding trees and with one mighty swish of the axe, Losson was chopped down. His once bright brown eyes turned dull as he fell to the ground which was now bathed in (adjustment to help the flow) the spilt blood from the open wound, his hair beginning to stain red his skin having lost all colour. He was dead long before he (remove even) hit the ground.

Amonith with her child safely hidden had watched with horror as her husband fell to the ground in slow motion the light already having left his eyes. Now she was surrounded by an army of orcs that should have been dead.

Amonith had brought her child as close as possible to her chest, holding him as tightly as she could without waking him. She had known her fear was supported when her beloved had turned to protect them. Unfortunately, he had never made it to her. They would never have that one last embrace.

Amonith had nowhere to run. She was so scared she couldn't move petrified at the sight of her dead husband. One of the orcs in the trees had already notched an arrow in his bow ready to shoot the elf down. As the arrow flew towards her her final thoughts were not my child please not my baby. She was extremely lucky that it hit her and not the child in her arms, the arrow missed the child by a few inches but had struck Amonith in the heart. A scream left her mouth as she fell forwards in a dying attempt to protect her now terrified child.

The vile creatures left the scene taking the family's supplies and possessions they had brought with them. The once sleeping child began to cry out for his mama and dada in elvish. The elfling, who was coated in his mother's blood, cries could not be answered because no living ears were near, but his saviour was approaching fast.


	3. Legolas

Legolas

I, Legolas Greenleaf, am tracking orcs that are savagely murdering elves it is more then a necessity it is something for protection. The orcs since the destruction of the ring have figured out a way to breed, and now things are not easy. traveling between kingdoms is almost impossible.

A scream filled the air coming from where I suspected the orcs to be. I changed my speed as i was moving too slowly for my own liking if there was a survivor or someone who wasn't so badly injured i could save them. The Track was a lot further than i had believed it to be. Brushing my platinum hair, wet with sweat from my eyes,I examined my surroundings and sharpened my hearing.

Entering a small clearing a scene made my breath catch. There was a male Mirkwood elf not far from where i now stood. He had been chopped down with an axe his hair and the ground soaked red. His brown eyes lifeless and his skin once golden rendered pale. There was more than just the male elf.

There in the centre on the clearing was a female elf. She had a arrow in her chest. Her face not frozen in horror like the males but one frozen in worry. she had also fallen foward and was holding herself like she was protecting something. Holding my breath i lifted her up and there in her arms just under the arrow was an elfling a small one year old elfling covered in blood.

I would have to clean it if the baby was alive i hoped it was just sleeping. I took it from the elf's arms. They were both Mirkwood elves i could tell by their clothes and hair. So the baby should be blonde too but it wasn't it had black hair as dark as night and creamy pale skin like his mother would have had.

I had to wake the child to see if it was alive so as gently as i could i began to shake the child from its slumber. To my surprise and relief the child woke. Opening its startling green eyes. I wouldn't have been so shocked if its eyes were not emerald green whereas its mother's were jade. I was positive now the baby was a boy he was beautiful and so small.

"Hello little one, lets get you cleaned up shall we." I spoke to him softly as I held him close to my chest.

"Mama?" The boy asked so softly my heart almost broke.

"Sorry little one, Mama has gone." He looked at me and smiled a one toothed grin.

"Dada?" he pointed at me. I almost forget that the child wouldn't have seen his Dada yet.

"Yes i guess i am." I smiled back. I removed what he was wrapped up in and as carefully as i could began to wash him in the river.

So now I have a child, me the prince who left Mirkwood for his own adventure to find his own purpose. Once the baby was clean i wrapped him in the blanket i had with me.

"Shh little one sleep, you are safe now. Nothing can hurt you i wont let it." The small boy yawned in my arms and snuggled close to me and closed his eyes.

Won't my father be pleased that a child has melted my heart once again. I now have a better purpose than killing the orcs.

I began to rock the child, which was something that seemed to be automatic. I smiled as i headed back to Rivendell to name the child that was now my responsibility.

I didn't know it yet but the fellowship would be brought back together with this elfling to protect him from everything and i would become close a dwarf.


	4. naming

Naming.

On the way back to Rivendell we didn't come across any more Orcs. Something i was grateful for. The child in my arms had slept for most of the journey and was only now awake because he was hungry.

The only words he can say at the moment are mama, dada and no. we had a 20 minute argument on whether he was drinking the milk i provided or not going to touch it. In the end i won and he drank the milk with no further fuss. Children are said to be funny i disagree children are smarter than us sometimes. Well this one is at any rate.

About six hours had passed now and another 20 minutes to go. The journey with a child was harder than the one without but with the child there wasn't a dull moment.

Once we entered Rivendell the entire city froze seeing the child in my arms that is clearly a elfling. I couldn't move after that as the entire city rushed to get a better look. Lord Elrond pushed his way forward.

"Legolas where did you find the Elfling?" He seemed to be trembling with either excitement or worry it was hard to tell.

"I was tracking Orcs, he was in his dead mothers arms." I looked at the tiny child in my arms who was clinging to me.

"What his mother was killed what about his father?" I frowned.

"Lord Elrond why do you believe the father lived too they were both brutally killed by the Orcs i was tracking. It seemed that the elflings' parents were hiding for a year. I had to wash the child there was blood everywhere the child was covered in it." I cradled the elfling closer to me.

"Then why are you here?" he looked stone cold as usual but there was fear eminent in his eyes.

"I am here to name the child like his parents were going to. He is mine now." Just as those words left my mouth the child opened his eyes.

Everyone fell silent the child's eyes seemed to mesmerize them as much as they did me when i first saw them, no one moved for what felt like days. Though so little time had passed when Arwen walked in the room breaking the spell.

"Hmm he's cute and unique something that fits that my guess is Calenor meaning green like his eyes." well the princess of Rivendell really knew how to get a debate going.

"No Duvainion beautiful darkness. That would suit him." One of the elves in the streets called out. (I love this one, I think it's a wonderful name and meaning)

The name was fitting as was Arwen's but it didn't seem just right.

"Motion meaning darkness or night" More names were thrown out and around i lost who had used them.

"Anion meaning gift"

"Alfirinor a flower" Goodness me there wasn't one that was perfect that fit with the child been called.

"Limon meaning clear or sparkling" that one was close but it still did not match completely.

Then a name popped into my head and i knew exactly what to call him.

"Calemirion meaning green jewel." The name slipped from my mouth and i knew that it was the right one.

Everyone looked at me as if i had two heads for a moment.

"Calemirion that will be his name, it fits him perfectly." Everyone nodded agreeing with my choice sensing it was one from my heart.


	5. After naming

Hello i have some free time on my hands so have been working on the net chapter a bit early hope you enjoy it. I have a second beta who is just a friend. I hope that theses chapters live up to your standards.

Bethy

* * *

Legolas

I readjusted Calemirion in my arms, seated next to a desk with paper and a quill. Now that the child had been named, there was now the matter of sending a letter to my Ada. I just wished Calemirion would let me put him down. If I tried to, he would start screaming again. I sighed.

"Calemirion, I need to put you down. Please, let me." He looked at me with those sweet eyes.

"No." This went on for hours. I couldn't put him down to eat or to use the bathroom or write my letter properly. It was a little disturbing. I wanted to put him down. Eventually, I gave up and began rocking him. This seemed to soothe the child and he fell asleep. Now there was no way I could put him down because then he would wake up.

I was stuck here until someone rescued me. I hummed a song that my ada sang to me as an elfling. Before I knew it, I had been woken up to a crying baby, who was hungry and smelly.

I sighed; back to square one. I changed him and made him some food. I think he wouldn't let me put him down because he hadn't finished his nap and was cranky from been woken early. Finally, he asked to be put down and was happily playing with the toys Elrond gave me.

Elflings were so non-existent that this was a miracle, something worth cherishing. This child could have any toy he wanted, but I just had to find a way to get to my home in Mirkwood. With the child distracted, I looked for some writing tools and began the letter to my Ada.

Dear Ada,

You won't believe what has happened. I found an elfling in the forest. He was in his dead mother's arms. I was shocked to find the elfling, but I was more pleased that he was alive.  
He is of Mirkwood. His hair is black and his eyes are a deep emerald green. He is a special child.

I finished his parents' journey to Rivendell and named him Calemirion for his eyes. I have my own son. When all this started, I didn't expect to survive the wars that were going on. This battle is even more important to me, it is even more important to survive. I have a reason to fight harder.

I love you. See you when I can.

Legolas

I sighed in satisfaction and sent the letter on its way. Things may only get worse from now on or they could get better. Nevertheless, Calemirion was proof that the elven race was not going to die out as we first believed. My little miracle was happy, healthy and above all, growing strong…or will do after I taught him not to say no all the time. He was very smart for an elfling.


	6. harry

Calemirion

I stirred in soft arms. They felt like a woman's, but they were filled with care and warm love. I think she was my new mother. Her tender care for me easily caught my love. I loved my new mother and I could feel she loved me. My mother held me tighter to her chest and the gentle rocking of her arms lulled me back to sleep.

The joy was inevitable, even though I was falling back into the loving unconscious. I had a family, someone to love me unconditionally. Blinking with tired eyes, I caught sight of a man. Was he my father? Excitement raged through me. I wanted to meet him, but in the end, tiredness and rocking arms made me fall into a slumber.

A scream stirred me from my sleep. My mother was screaming and falling forward in what appeared to be her last attempt to save me. I couldn't see anything from this angle. What was going on? Who was there? I trembled with fear, desperate not to make a sound, holding myself back from reacting to my terror just in case whoever attacked me was still here.

I began to cry out for her. The word was mama in my head, but when the word came out, it didn't seem to be English. I tried to call my father, but the words were still coming out strangely. After a while, I realized no one was going to answer. I felt blood soaking onto me. I couldn't mourn for my tragedy for long and my screaming made me lose energy and I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to find someone with blonde hair that was similar to my mother's, just lighter. Blue eyes looked startled for a moment and I couldn't figure out why. I gave him a frown and that seemed to make him recover from his shock. The blond smiled at me.

"Hello, little one, let's get you cleaned up." I blinked. The words were unfamiliar, but it intrigued me that I could understand the strange language.

"Mama?" I asked with a soft voice, not really reckoning it. The person held me close to his chest, helping me realize that while with feminine features, he was definitely male.

"Sorry, little one, Mama has gone." I couldn't help smiling, even though I know that it is supposed to be a sad moment, because a thought had crossed my mind.

"Dada?" I pointed at him. The blond widened his eyes and turned briefly to somewhere behind me before he looked back at me. Hearing no other voices, I knew for sure that my father was dead. He looked back at me.

"Yes, I guess I am." He smiled. My heart filled with joy. Tragedy may have struck, but fate wouldn't be too cruel to me. He removed the bloody cloths I was swaddled in and began to wash me in a nearby stream. I couldn't say I enjoyed the cold water and I squirmed a little in the blond's hold. Once the man was sure all the blood was gone, he wrapped me up in something warm. It was a blanket from his bag. I squirmed some more, trying to make my bundle more comfortable.

"Shh, little one, sleep. You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you. I won't let it." I couldn't help yawing as he said the word sleep. The man was warm. The blanket is soft. I couldn't help snuggling into him and closing my eyes.

I didn't know how long I was asleep for, but I was hungry, so I had to wake up. He was trying to make me drink some white liquid. I had no clue what it was, so I kept saying no, but I soon gave up, hunger compelling me to drink anything. The milk tasted like the milk from my world, so I began to drink it with more force and without much fuss. I fell asleep again soon after. The man's rocking motion as he walked was soothing. I turned away from the milk and cuddled in the blond's chest.

I heard voices, so I opened my eyes blearily. It appeared I had been placed on a pedestal. When I looked around, I saw people. The entire room seemed to be under a spell, no one moving a muscle. I looked up and saw a man hovering over me, examining me.

Then a beautiful woman said something.

I couldn't gather every word, but I think it was along the lines of "Hmm he's cute. I love his eyes. My guess is calenor. It means green." She was…suggesting a name? Suddenly, everyone in the room was raising a hand to recommend a name for me. I didn't keep track of who was naming me, but I was excited. My new name. My new life. It was going to start. Then the man who was now my dad spoke.

"Calemirion, it means green jewel." Everyone was staring at him now. Though some seemed skeptic, probably thinking their ideas were better, my eyes sparkled at the name. It felt right. It seemed to fit me. The man hovering over me agreed, nodding his head at my dad and picking me up.

"Calemirion. That will be his name, it fits him perfectly." The man brought me to my dad. The blond quickly gained a good grip and brought me to his chest, removing me from the other man. People began to flock around us, saying congratulations and talking about how cute I was. I frowned. I was beginning to get fussy. I was sleepy. It seemed all I ever wanted to do was sleep and these people weren't letting me. Whenever they talked, I kept getting pulled away from dreamland. My dad seemed to notice and made an excuse to leave, pointing out my grumbling and tired look. Escaping the crowd of people, we went down a beautiful hallway.

We soon came to a room that was as fantastic as the hallway. Dad was moving towards a crib. I didn't want to go in there, not when I had such loving arms around me. I didn't want to be put down. I didn't want to be left alone. As dad tried to put me in the crib, I held onto his arms. He struggled to get free, but would not let go.

"Calemirion, I need to put you down. Please, let me." I just stared at him.

"No." Every time he asked me, I said no. I didn't want to go down. Finally, he gave up and began rocking me. It didn't take much and I quickly fell back to sleep.

I was hungry and I appeared to have used the bathroom while I was sleeping. It was gross and felt uncomfortable, so I started crying. Dad quickly got up and changed me. He them made me something to eat. Once I was fed and happy, I was placed on the floor. There were toys surrounding me, from blocks to toy soldiers. I began building with some of the blocks, dad watching me from a chair.


	7. note

Hello, dear readers, I am sorry I can no longer update. I will try to every so often but with Getting a boyfriend and having work and other things that are taking up my time there is just no time to sit and write stories anymore. I wrote this when I should have been sleeping.

If anyone wants my plot line for my story to use to continue it or rewrite it as your own just pm me and I will sen it to you when I have time, Unlike most writers on here my ideas are open to everyone. You can write your own way of how things turn out. to do whatever you want, I ain't going to be mad at you using my stories. They are not a way to earn money just a form of fun.

Thank you. I will try to update when I have the time to but my stories take time as I have a plot as where I want to begin what happens in the middle and the end and I then draft 3 of one chapter then once that is done write up the main story. I just don't have the time to do that anymore none of it.

Here is all i have


	8. note 2

VillainsAssemble

This is who is continuing the story.


End file.
